El Muro de los Caidos
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Después de su última gran "batalla" Ash reflexiona sobre su vida y obra. Lo que ah ganado lo que ha cambiado y más importante. Lo que ha perdido.
1. Inmortal

**El muro de los caídos.**

.

.

.

* * *

_Sinopsis: Después de su ultima gran "batalla" Ash reflexiona sobre su vida y obra. Lo que ah ganado lo que ah cambiado y mas importante. Lo que ah perdido._

_._

.

* * *

**Inmortal**

Cuando Ash se levantó ese día teniendo solo diez años de edad nunca se imaginó que llegaría a pasar por un cambio tan abrupto que le llevaría de ser prospecto a maestro pokemon, hasta un titan que enfrentaría a los enemigos más despiadados y monstruosos que nunca jamás hayan sido enfrentados.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a vivir mucho más allá de lo que pensó humanamente posible ni de los giros tan retorcidos que tuvo su vida y obra a lo largo de los años y francamente nunca se imaginó que a lo largo de su "extensa" vida que sus manos se teñirían de la sangre de cientos sino miles y porque no alardear, millones de enemigos que en torno a esta inesperada existencia pusieron en peligro su vida, la de sus allegados e incluso la humanidad entera.

Ahora después de haber seguido una vez más su deber pudo conseguir lo imposible. Salvar a la humanidad de la completa aniquilación, pudo poner en orden su mente. Dicha victoria había costado el sacrificio de su última compañera. La ultima de toda una saga de héroes y amigos casi hermanos con los que había sangrado y batallado desde mucho antes de siquiera soñar con vivir más de una vez.

Así es como había sucedido, él había vivido más tiempo del que humanamente debió de hacerlo, y esa sorpresa vino también con la desgracia, la pena de sufrir las muertes de sus allegados y sus compañeros amigos y familiares uno a uno o un grupo a la vez pero cada muerte se sintió como si el mismo hubiese sido el finado pero con la amargura que debía de seguir adelante probándose a sí mismos de ser los mejores y cada vez más esa carga se hizo más extenuante al tener cada vez menos colegas y más perdidas que sentir.

Sus ojos pudieron apreciar lo que nunca antes siquiera pensó contemplar. Desde la primera muerte que sufrió; siendo su inseparable compañero el cual murió en sus brazos, hasta la extinción completa de los pokemon. Los cientos de guerras que se dieron lugar en los años de su juventud a adultez e incluso su primer encuentro con la muerte tal cual debería de haber sido a manos del primer Némesis oficial que le enfrento.

Ni esa "muerte" le detuvo de regresar a ajustar cuentas con su adversario. Teniendo el placer de acabar con su vida tras casi derrotarle por segunda vez siendo esa ocasión asistido de su nueva compañera quien más allá de ser la damisela en peligro termino siendo una heroína de acero tan eficaz como él. De ella nunca olvido nada, ni esa mirada de castaño canela que aun ahora mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo después aún recuerda.

El nunca olvidaría tampoco la muerte de su madre, su única familia y su único puente con el pasado, sus sueños y aspiraciones, deseos que ya nunca podrían verse cumplidos. Esa fue la única muerte que el lloro con clara demostración de sus sentimientos cada vez más distantes y desconcertados. Cada vez sintiéndose menos él y más algo más ajeno.

Tras la muerte de su primer némesis, otros más aparecieron a lo largo de los años, cada uno con distintas ideologías, planes y ambiciones demenciales malévolas y hasta diabólicas. Llego incluso a enfrentarse al caos encarnado. Derrotándole prácticamente por puro milagro y la muerte de más de sus queridos amigos. El mismo creyó imposible que en algún momento muchos años más allá de lo que hubiese llegado su existencia biológica, el enfrento a hombres y monstruos, entes y fuerzas tanto humanas como provenientes de los rincones más oscuros de su mundo e incluso fuera de este.

Al final fue el la punta de lanza que hizo a la humanidad enfrentarse no entre ella misma sino contra un solo enemigo común, buscando la supervivencia de su especie. En esa última gran guerra enfrento a legiones de distintos enemigos luchando en su terreno y con sus reglas en más de una ocasión. Pero a estas alturas él hace mucho que había dejado de ser solo él. Cada batalla cada muerte y cada pérdida lo transformaban no solo en su ser sino en su apariencia. Mil y un rostros tomo y mil y un identidades tomo. Pero al final, había conseguido la victoria.

Él había conseguido salvar al mundo y postergar su legado. Enfrento incluso a dioses y demonios. Ahora mismo se había dado un duelo cara a cara al mal mismo, materializado como un ente masivo, titánico y basto tanto en longevidad como en maldad e inteligencia. Algo que prácticamente sería un dios.

Y aun así, Ash mismo había logrado derrotarlo. Pero esto último no lo hubiera logrado por sí solo. Su última compañera fallecida hacía mucho tiempo. Siendo su mente, su alma quizá transferida a algo artificial a una estructura artificial que se había fusionado con él en su mente siendo ahora los dos uno solo en mente y alma, en un solo ser.

Ella ahora se había ido, siendo su muerte la única forma de acabar con aquel mal antiquísimo y a la vez siendo la única forma de salvarlo. Ash no pudo sentirse más derrotado a pesar de su victoria pues con este sacrificio perdía finalmente su última compañía su única amiga y puede que la única mujer que llego a amar. Siendo ahora el ultimo de toda una legión de héroes que habían dado sus vidas en más de mil guerras por defender no tontas ideas o ambiciones sino únicamente la vida misma.

.

.

Tantas muertes por defender la vida. Valía la pena el sacrificio. Eso pensaba.

.

.

Ahora…después de su última gran victoria. Ash miraba su reflejo en un enorme ventanal mientras al fondo y del otro lado del cristal, podía admirar el mundo que lo vio nacer y crecer. Ese planeta azul y verde por el cual había hecho tanto y perdido a tantos. aun recordaba cómo era cuando lo vio en una fotografía siendo solo un niño. ¿Es que había cambiado tanto? La verdad es que sí.

Había cambiado, el azul se había vuelto un morado oscuro que desde esta orbita alta teñía el horizonte en un tono violeta. Un masivo huracán oscuro y rojo parecía destellar en el polo sur del planeta. El verde poco a poco estaba retornando recuperando parte de su antigua naturaleza. Sin embargo las manchas grises y marrones de las ciudades y desiertos tomaban gran parte de la tierra firme. El agua había distorsionado la geografía que conocía algún día.

Las huellas de la acción humana podían apreciarse aun a estas alturas en la órbita. Y las obras de ingeniería habían sido ya notorias desde hace años. Este mundo era el mismo por el que había luchado, pero ya no se veía igual a como lo recordaba a como lo vivió y experimento cuando solo era un chico joven entusiasta y feliz.

.

.

.

_"¿Hermosa vista, no le parece Jefe?" _El capitán Milo le había llamado apareciendo desde un lado.

_"Claro que lo es señor."_ Ash le respondió sin siquiera moverse.

"¿Importa si comparto la ventana contigo?"

_"Eso no es problema señor."_

_"Siempre eh admirado este mundo. Yo soy de New Harmony. Pero aun considero este mundo como mi casa."_ Milo confeso con cierto mirar reflexivo.

_"No hablas mucho cierto."_ Confeso al verlo como una persona callada. Contrastando enormemente con lo que sabíamos.

_"Jefe no voy a mentirte. Yo también eh perdido gente allegada. Pero nada como lo que tú has pasado."_ Intento mediar palabas ante la insistente forma de actuar del aludido. Pero Ash solo se limitó a responder.

_"El deber de un soldado es de proteger a la humanidad. Cueste lo que cueste."_ Recito esta oración como el emblema de una doctrina. Algo que haya adoptado durante estos años.

_"Lo dices como si los soldados fuéramos máquinas y no personas. Y eso no es así"_

_"Bueno. Puedes quedarte con el puente panorámico. Lady Dawn nos visitara en una hora. Estoy seguro que te hará sentir mejor._

.

.

.

Esta Dawn no era la misma que el recordaba. Era la última descendiente de su antigua amiga la vez que la vio se veía tan madura, adulta y formal. Por un momento pensó que no era ella. Sin embargo eso era mentira. El mismo la había puesto en ese trono por fuerza de su espada.

Suspiro. Medito lo que el capitán Milo había dicho. Su hermana de la batalla había dicho lo mismo. Lo de ser humano. Pero para Ash esa palabra hace mucho que no era una referencia a él. Solo el hecho de saber su edad lo ameritaba. Era el año 2589. Ash Ketchum había muerto hace muchos años. O al menos su identidad oficial lo había hecho. El por otro lado. Había vivido poco más de 500 años, luchando y librando batallas una tras otra mientras los vientos de la guerra soplaban con fuerza amenazadora.

Todos sus amigos, todos sus allegados compañeros y colegas habían muerto a lo largo de esos siglos de lucha. Y el mismo había tenido roces con la muerte más de una vez. De hecho él había técnicamente muerto más de una vez. Pero ni así lograba verdaderamente morir. Siempre regresaba y siempre lo hacía con mayor fuerza y poder. Como si alguien, quizá el destino quizá un ente más allá de lo que pedirán llamar vida burlonamente lo devolvía a la vida, lo salvaba o simplemente evitaba que el muriera de una vez.

Casi con burla podría pensar que lo quería para que el fuese un señor de la guerra y siguiera enfrentando los problemas de la humanidad sin detenerse a pensar en su propia humanidad muerta ya desde hacía mucho. Ni siquiera estaba viendo su propio rostro pues este ahora se hallaba oculto mientras el reflejo del ventanal le miraba. Una armadura impensable en su niñez lo miraba sin inmutabilidad o gesto aparente más allá del desgaste, daños y abolladuras que presentaba. Su verdadero rostro estaba ahí adentro pero hacia tanto que no lo había visto que ciertamente ya le costaba recordar cómo era.

Si….definitivamente Ash nunca imagino ese día cuando niño que él iba a ser más allá de lo que un simple humano podía realizar, tampoco que el perdería paulatinamente su vida y su humanidad al paso de los años siendo una vida considerablemente eterna y que aquella existencia seria encaminada a llevar la muerte a todos enemigos jurado del mundo que lo creo y lo armo.

Pero…a pesar de eso se sintió considerablemente más, triste por recordar una vez más las muertes de inocentes y justos que cayeron en esta larga odisea. Sintiéndose a la vez culpable de solo quedar él para dar testimonio de ello. Se sintió enormemente solo, más ahora con la partida de su última compañera. La extrañaba y a todos los que había perdido, pero no podía dejarse avasallar por esa pena y dolor. Aún estaba vivo, y si de algo significaba; era que aun debía probarse a si mismo de seguir siendo héroe y campeón, no solo por el sino por sus hermanos caídos.

El capitán Milo y la tripulación de la Infinity habían sido una nueva generación de campeones héroes que se habían sumado a su causa. Entonces podría ser que él no estaría solo por mucho tiempo. Honor a su última amiga perdida y levanto la mirada. Aquel casco de batalla inmutable solo respondió en su reflejo.

Ash aun estaba vivo, y si bien él no se consideraba un inmortal. Tampoco pensó que la muerte vendría a cobrarle factura en lo que quedaba del día y puede que tampoco viniera a hacerlo mañana. Puede que la muerte o mejor dicho, el destino le estuviera guardando sus deudas por estos últimos 500 años, bien podría guardárselos otros 500 años más. 1000 años más. ¿40000 años más? No lo sabía, solo estaba seguro de una cosa:

.

.

.

Mientras continuará viviendo. Continuaría luchando. Seguiría haciendo amigos, y colegas, a los que inevitablemente perderá.

.

.

.

Lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante y probarse a sí mismo que él era el mejor.

Siempre el mejor. Mejor que nadie más…

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno y con esto concluyo este one shot. La idea era plasmar en un solo trabajo la idea o partes relativas a ideas de mucho fics que eh planificado desde que era niño. Si se podría decir que hacia estos fics desde niño pero cobraron más identidad como fics formales ahora en mi etapa adulta. En casi todos estos fics era Ash y un sequito de amigos, seguidores y aliados los que le seguían en su lucha cada vez más crítica contra las fuerzas del mal y el caos, como una especie de liga de súper héroes pero con distintos enfoques mas bien .

Muchos de esos fics los plasme en letra y papel otros rondan aun en mi mente pero la verdad es que dudo que todos ellos o la mayoría lleguen a ser escritos y publicados como fics formales aquí o en cualquier otro lado.

Por ello y aprovechando este **2 de Noviembre** publico este one shot como una especie de resumen, entremezclando todos estos conceptos en una historia podría decirse incrédula pero bueno se entiende que intentamos hacer entender a los caídos que dejaron a Ash durante todas esas historias y si bien el llego a morir el destino mismo se encargó de eso. Evitándole morir formalmente añadiéndole el dolor de las pérdidas que tuvo que sufrir.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y sino al menos se hayan molestad en darle unas leídas a las primera líneas. Y sino puede bueno al menos se dieron un paso por el título y la sinopsis. Un saludo para todos y un gran día de muertos para todos mis compatriotas.

Estaremos en contacto.


	2. Legado

Legado. (Epilogo basado en "El muro de los caídos,) Especial de Noche buena y Navidad

Lean y disfruten la culminación de mis retorcidas ideas sobre esta serie de fics

.

.

.

/WARLORD /

.

.

.

Ash… ¿Que se siente morir?

.

.

Cuando le hicieron estas pregunta, el no supo que responder, cierto; él se había muerto técnicamente pero por todo lo que sabía aquella ráfaga de tiros "spinker" debía de haber sido suficiente para acabar con su vida. Aun pudo recordar tan nítidamente el dolor mientras los arpones al rojo vivo, sendas gotas de metal derretido le acribillaron cuando sus escudos habían caído y su armador a había tomado la fuerza del asalto.

Sintió vívidamente como las agujas de metal se incrustaban más allá de su piel adentrándose en su cuerpo y abriendo temibles heridas en su carne, a pesar del refuerzo natural de sus músculos de acero, el no pudo evitar el daño ni poder prestar su defensa cuando aquel Brute lo envisto y entonces perdió toda tras mutabilidad de la vivencia; su visión se oscureció y perdió el audio de la batalla que sucedió en su derredor.

De repente un shock le golpeo de inmediato cuando despertó se hallaba en el suelo con los sistemas de su armadura colapsados y escudos sin recargar…sangre tintaba su visor y sus labios le sabían a cobre. Finalmente cuando noto su presencia, se descubrió lejos de la batalla y ciertamente en una situación diferente a como resulto su última incursión.

.

.

.

¿Cuantas veces había pasado por esto…? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Y esto le había sucedido en un millón de campañas a lo largo de cientos de años llevando la muerte a sus enemigos y salvando a todos lo que había podido. Perdiendo en el proceso a cientos de compañeros soldados y sufriendo sus pérdidas en muchas ocasiones hasta el punto en que le pareció dejar de sentir el dolor ajeno, comenzó a ser insensible y anti natural. Hubo incluso momentos durante la batalla en que si bien sus ideales seguían firmes en la batalla , había sido su ansia de vencer a sus enemigos que había olvidado el dolor de sus compañeros, no es que les dejase a su suerte sino que en vez de invertir tiempo en apoyarles o auxiliarlos, simplemente paso a lado de ellos en dirección hacia los oponentes que le atacaban.

.

.

Como un señor de la guerra "Wardlord" había ayudado a salvar a la humanidad de la extinción al poner fin a la guerra librada contra esa alianza alienígena. No solo eso, había conseguido forjar una alianza con la principal raza guerrera de esa alianza, destruyo a la amenaza del parasito y destruyo lo que podría ser; el arma definitiva de este conflicto. Y a pesar de todo ello había sido condenado a dormir en las ruinas de esta nave flotando a la deriva en los confines del espacio. No tenía opción, o se imponía la hibernación o moriría por la falta de oxígeno, mucho antes de que el hambre y la sed hicieran sus estragos.

Fue así como acompañado solo por su única amiga, que ahora solo era una IA después de haber muerto hace 3 años, siendo ahora solo una construcción artificial no más sorprendente que la nave que ahora se despedazaba lentamente por los giros erráticos de la gravedad. Aun así este "santuario" seria su guarida de salvación por un buen tiempo.

Sin poder hacer nada más. "El demonio" como le llamaban sus enemigos, no tuvo más que someterse a hibernar.

.

.

"Voy a echarte de menos Ash…" La voz fémina de su compañera le cuestiono con cierto pesar en sus palabas.

"…Despiértame cuando me necesites May…" Fue lo ultimo que le había dicho antes de encerrarse en ese sarcófago de titanio y acero para prepararse para el sueño prolongado

.

.

.

Con esas palabras el gigante de armadura se despidió de su amiga para adentrarse en el sueño profundo.

.

.

.

/ LOBO SOLITARIO/

.

.

.

30 años habían pasado de esa plática entre ambos amigos. Amigos esa palabra era muy versátil en ellos, ambos habían convivido durante mucho tiempo y recién apenas habían pasado a este estado simbiótico en el que por medio de la tecnología ambos compartían ahora una misma mente, y técnicamente un mismo cuerpo. Honestamente llego a sentir con pesar cuando la perdió en la cruzada y se había recriminado por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, pero no podía tener lujo de recriminaciones pues si algo había aprendido en su vida de batallas y guerra, algo real muy lejos de aquellos recuerdos borrosos de la infancia; era que un líder debe estar dispuesto a prescindir de las vidas de las personas que guía a la lucha y puede sacrificarlas si con ello puede asegurar la victoria. Contradictorio si recordaba la regla de oro; uno no gana a menos que su equipo lo haga. El que gana a costa de su equipo pierde. Confuso la verdad pero le había educado con esa idea a fuego y sangre.

Cuando había despertado nuevamente la batalla les había llamado, y esta vez había sido para evitar el despertar de un antiguo mal, un nuevo enemigo que había surgido en el momento menos esperado para declarar la guerra a la humanidad. Un nuevo enemigo surgido de las profundas y aparentemente pacificas profundidades de un mundo ancestral, al que por pura casualidad habían arribado en las ruinas deterioradas de esa nave.

Ahora cuando había visto de frente a ese demonio cósmico llamado Didacta y de haber descubierto los secretos y planes de este entidad y sus oscuros secreto, él había saltado a la defensa de la Tierra una vez más acompañado de su inseparable amiga, ambos luchando juntos y aun cuando había contactado de nuevo con sus antiguos aliados parecía que ciertos paradigmas nunca sucumben; desconfianzas, prejuicios hostilidades, aun cuando algunos de los nuevos aliados se mantuvieron leales y dispuestos a la causa, lo lideres aparentes le miraron con desprecio y negación, no era ajeno a estas acciones; los de su clase siempre habían sido mal vistos entre el resto de los humanos, eran bien recibidos en la batalla pero lejos de esta; eran intrusos incomodos y molestos.

Ante todas estas dificultades lo peor había sido la condición de su compañera, al principio parecía algo sutil y sin mucha importancia, después y poco a poco ella le fue revelando temerosa y desconfiada que ella se acercaba a su "muerte" una segunda muerte por así decirlo. Esto le remeció con notoriedad, pero la situación actual era aún más grave, nuevamente la seria amenaza de la extinción se cernía sobre la humanidad y esta requería de su protector y guardián una vez más.

Tal como ocurrió; Ash y May partieron rumbo a la batalla de nuevo, saber que hubiera hecho algo más por ayudar a su amiga, como salvarle de la muerte tan cruel que tendría pero no pudo hacerlo, no logro nada por ella. El todo momento él tuvo que necesitar a May y sus habilidades para poder sobrepasar a los enemigos y finalmente confrontar a Didacta. Ese demonio cósmico que tanto odio guardaba a la humanidad por razones solo conocidas por él y los guerreros ancestrales que el comandaba.

En el último momento encaro a Didacta pero la fuerza del demonio o dios era sin duda mayor a la suya. Nuevamente May en un último sacrificio había dado su vida para brindarle la oportunidad necesaria y la había aprovechado. Derrotar a Didacta y destruir su infernal máquina con la que había arribado a la Tierra e iniciar su despiadado acto. Fue así como él contemplo la imagen misma del mundo por el que había luchado antes de activar la ojiva nuclear.

.

.

.

-May ¿May…? ¿Me recibes?" –Solito un llamado radial –"May responde…"

Fue todo lo que pudo recordar antes de contemplar a su amiga en un imposible acto de aparición, tan real tan vivida como lo era cuando aún estaba ahí. Ella se manifestó pero fue solo para despedirse definitivamente de su viejo amigo y poder expresarle lo que sintió todo este tiempo por él.

-Me…me temo que esta vez no te poder acompañar… -Fue su simple y culposa respuesta.

-¡Eso no…nos vamos los dos!" –su golpeada voz remarco un sentimiento ya mucho tiempo muerto en él. "Temor."

-Había olvidado como era…tan cálido…real…solido… -dijo mientras pasaba su manos digital sobre la armadura.

-May por favor…por favor…" –El demonio parecía llorar pero su inmutable casco solo seguía ahí en ese mismo seño muerto y sin emoción palpable.

-B…Bienvenido a casa Ash… –Dijo ella para retroceder ante el mirándole con un gesto triste pero alegre a la vez, y retrocediendo comenzó a desvanecerse en esa lluvia de luz azul neón.

.

.

.

/ RESIGNACION /

.

.

.

Cuanto había pasado…más o menos 8 a 10 meses. Ahora y en todo ese tiempo él había estado bajo observaciones después de su retorno a casa tras 3 décadas en el exilio. Cuando lady Dawn le contacto, Ash no sabía exactamente como percibirlo…él y su compañera habían estado lejos por muchos años. Y lady Dawn había envejecido…tanto como para dejar de ser una doncella y ser ahora una mujer adulta tan mayor que bien podría ser una madre.

De hecho ahora ella era la única persona con quien contaba, muchos de sus antiguos colegas y camaradas habían muerto ya, o se habían retirado del servicio, algunos habían desaparecido y sus estatus nunca se habían oficialmente definido.

Finalmente y después de mucho tiempo, y de haber pasado todas las pruebas y exámenes necesarios…Ash había recibido un merecido descanso…lamentablemente esa armadura nunca se iría de él. A lo largo de los años de batalla, ese traje se había sido injertado a su cuerpo. Había dejado de ser un humano desde hace mucho y ahora era algo que ni siquiera podía morir.

Aun así eso no le dejaba la libertad de liberarse de algo de esa armadura. Aunque sinceramente prefería no hacerlo tan a menudo o al menos cuando se encontraba acompañado. Cuando se admiró por primera vez no supo que decir…ni pensar...la última charla con May y sus sentimientos le hicieron pensar; si ella de verdad sentiría algo por él, mas viéndolo tal cual era.

Hizo a un lado el intento de destruir su dormitorio donde ahora residía. Parecía más una celda o una jaula pero al menos la comida y la vista eran halagadoras y por primera vez, se consideró tranquilo y pudo dormir plácidamente en muchos años.

Aun así se preguntaba si pudiera…si pudiera haber hecho bien las cosas, May estaría aun ahí, presente para guiarle y darle esa confianza que apenas ahora lady Dawn intentaba ganar.

.

.

.

DESCENDENCIA

.

.

.

Cuando Ash termino sus exámenes y pudo ser libre de un laboratorio de contención, fue inmediatamente solicitado por su ahora señora y jefa. Lady Dawn…ella había sido una joven adolescente cuando él se había ido. Pudo recordar que había mucha más gente que conocía a su lado cuando la dejo hace 30 años. Ahora solo quedaba ella y su sequito de aliados y seguidores;

Su asistente una mujer joven de nombre Cintya, persona totalmente repulsiva a la presencia de Ash aun sin su armadura permanente sobre él. Al parecer ella era de ese tipo de gente que nunca había tenido empatía por los de su clase.

Mark un fiero sargento de infantería de marina que era de sus hombres de armas confiables. Alguien de quien Ash estaba más agradecido de tratar, por su fascinación con la tecnología de punta. Iris, una hermana de la batalla, una demonio de la guerra como él. Si bien era de una generación más joven sabia como derribar a su enemigo con una sola bala.

Cilan, un experimentado piloto que se había unido al grupo de Dawn después de toparse con Ash en aquel mundo alienígena en compañía de Iris claro está. Estos y varios más se habían reunido en torno a la señora jefe Dawn Moorning L. como ella había reconocido al viejo guerrero. Tal vez no eran una familia, para Ash esa palabra hacía muchos años había muerto. Pero al menos eran un ameno club al cual él podía pertenecer y servir a la causa a la que se había comprometido para toda su vida. Quizá un legado que dejar podría surgir de sus nuevas vivencias con estos nuevos aliados.

.

.

.

/ Daugther of DoomKnigth/

.

.

.

Cuando Dawn le había mencionado esto a Ash le costó algo de trabajo reconocerlo. No todos los días y menos sabiendo tu edad y condición, descubres que tiene descendencia "sanguínea por así decirlo". Pero en palabras de Lady Dawn…era tal y como lo había dicho.

.

.

-Tienes una hija. –De más esta decir que a pesar de la armadura que llevaba encima se encontraba claramente confundido. –No tiene que poner esa cara. No tuviste nada que ver más que donar una muestra de tu ADN. Utilizamos una muestra genética que mantuve de May antes de incinerar su cuerpo. –La idea de hacer esto y más sin el consentimiento de ambas partes y aun así mantenerlo en secreto era considerablemente molesto, pero se reservó el reclamo. Más bien opto por preguntar:

-¿Como…? –La primera pregunta quizá, tal vez pudo haber preguntado donde y cuando.

-Su nombre…es Rose…Mei Rose. Actualmente tiene 18 años y forma parte del Equipo Spartan Carmesí. –Dawn saco una foto holográfica de su escritorio y se lo entrego al viejo guerrero. El sujeto temblorosa la foto con su mano enguantada. Le miro y por primera vez vio a su…hija…

.

.

Lo que pudo reconocer en la fotografía pudo haber sido una imagen viva de su amiga May cuando era una joven guerrera antes de ser enjaulada en esa armadura la cual uso para batallar al lado de Ash. La imagen mostraba a la joven en vestimentas de entrenamiento. En un fondo campestre, una pista de terracería se abría mas allá, por la naturaleza de la imagen la joven daba ilusión de moverse en una pequeña sincronía pausadamente repetida. Honestamente no reconoció ninguna seña suya, más parecía ser una copia de May que una hija de ambos. Aunque francamente desconocía la naturaleza científica de este proceso reproductivo antinatural.

La chica sonreía confiada mientras guiaba uno de sus ojos azul zafiro y sostenía un rifle de asalto con una sola de sus manos. Manchas de tierra y sudor ensuciaban su vestimenta de neopreno y algodón y una ligera cortada en su labio se deformaba con su sonrisa vagamente inocente. Ash pudo sentir algo mundanamente relativo a la chica, pero a estas alturas no sabía si interpretarlo como cariño paternal, de protección o incluso de deseo.

.

.

.

-Definitivamente perdió su poca inteligencia. Se quedó idiota. –La voz de Cinthya se escuchó a su derecha. Si pudiera, tomaría la cabeza de la rubia boba en torno a su puño y estrellarla contra la pared. Pero Dawn siempre entraba en oposición.

-Cuando te fuiste. No teníamos un campeón definitivo. Por ello optamos en intentar recrearte. Aunque personalmente opte por remplazarte por una pequeña obediente y servicial. Rose es el resultado de ese proceso. Y desde hace 8 años ha estado incorporada al proyecto Spartan IV. Actualmente está sirviendo en Requiem al mando de Carmesí."

-¿Le has hablado…de sus padres…? –A pesar de no creerlo Ash tenía una necesidad de saber si podía aparecer frente a la chica y simplemente decirle; (hola soy tu padre.)

-Sí. Desde que era pequeña le conté de las grandes aventuras y batallas que ambos libraron." –Dawn sonrió con nostalgia, su papel de madre adoptiva parecía ser muy noble. –Ella siempre sintió un respeto y amor hacia ustedes, la verdad llegue a arrepentirme de haber hecho algo tan vil como esto. Solo espero me tengas confianza y entiendas que era por un bien mayor. –Dawn le explico lo último como una especie de reminiscencia. Ash nunca tuvo habilidad para expresar estas emociones, solo que sintió algo extraño y hondo en su vientre. Algo pesado.

-Entiendo… -Fue su única respuesta. Se escuchó triste. Aun cuando su lazo fuera biológico, no podía encontrar el rastro de instinto paternal propiamente dicho.

-Quieres que fije una…

-No… -Fue su respuesta. –Necesito…tiempo…comprenderlo y poder formular palabras más adecuadas para poder comunicarme con ella. Hay cosas que quiero decirle… -Dijo mientras acariciaba la fotografía con sus dos dedos. –Quisiera hacer esto bien. Decirle sobre su madre.

-Entiendo…por favor espero me perdones.

-Descuide…yo nunca le reprendería nada. Ni a usted ni al consejo. –Sin decir más palabras el goleen se retiró hacia su guarida. Quizá a matar el tiempo intentando hacer ejercicio o practicando su puntería.

-Parece que le afecto más de lo que pensé. –Confeso la mujer notoriamente preocupada.

-Me sorprende que llegue a tener sentimientos jefa –la rubia oxigenada admitió sorprendida. –¿Cree que fue necesario decírselo?

-Sí. Le debemos mucho a ese hombre Cinthya. Y lo que hicimos en su ausencia es algo imperdonable. Quizá le frustre la idea de haber sido padre y no haberlo notado o quizá aún este afectado por la pérdida de su compañera.

-Creí que los Spartans no sentían dolor.

-Lo sienten Cinthya. Pero saben cómo ocultarlo. –Dawn termino ese discurso para volver de nuevo a su trabajo. "Quiza la campaña que emprenderemos pronto y nuestra visita a Kalos le ayuden a distraerse un poco." Rose no se enteraría sobre la supervivencia de su padre al menos no por ahora.

.

.

.

/LEGADO/

.

.

.

Kalos era una colonia que no tenía más de 50 años de haber sido colonizado. Ash nunca había estado aquí, pues aun cuando este mundo se encontraba en el límite de las antiguas colonias interiores, cierto fue que la batalla contra el Covenat le había mantenido lejos de sistemas pasivos luchando y muriendo más allá de del perímetro defensivo.

La razón por la cual Ash ahora en encontraba aquí era porque Dawn le había encomendado una pequeña serie de misiones y tareas relativamente sencillas para él y que en cierto puntos demostraron ser más una viaje de caza que un operativo militar. Había que ser ese ese detalle por qué había sido enviado aquí solo, bueno mejor dicho que había arribado junto con Dawn y parte de su equipo siendo solamente el quien había sido lanzado a superficie.

Su tarea fue simple; aniquilar a una pequeña facción de terroristas que estaban haciendo estragos en la utópica colonia. Ahora y gracias a sus habilidades de combate y guerrilla mucho mayores él solo había derrotado a esa organización que había eludido tan descaradamente a la guardia colonial y causado un tremendo caos en torno a la sostenibilidad del dominio del consejo de seguridad sobre Kalos. Con los enemigos derrotados y destruidos Kalos volvía a ser una utopía colonial bajo el mando del consejo.

Si bien su intromisión en esta colonia debía de cumplir un bajo perfil minimizando su interacción con la población nativa no pudo evitar dicha regla cuando su operativo final los terroristas habían planeado su golpe en la población de Meira. Cuando intercepto las trasmisiones dio su primer paso y actuó justo en el momento para neutralizar a los terroristas en la torre central de la ciudad, con ello rescatando a la gente que había sido atrapada ahí por el enemigo, la defensa de esos ciudadanos inocentes era mayor prioridad a sus órdenes de bajo perfil.

Ese acto heroico lo había lanzado inmediatamente al reconocimiento y por lo menos a una mayor aceptación en ese mundo pacifico. Ahora el título "Defensor de Kalos" había sido asociado al Spartan, pero pese a estos reconocimientos el no pudo hacer un gran uso de sus habilidades sociales pues no podía interactuar con los civiles de un modo tan ameno o ligeramente dócil. En ocasiones su léxico era complicado de entender por lo que solo se limitó a responder en lo conveniente las preguntas más sencillas y mostrar una humilde y dócil actitud que logro llamar a un más la atención de la gente, sobre todo de la población femenina.

Las atenciones de parte de los colonos le habían incomodado un poco pero no pudo hacer el gesto grosero de negarlo, después de todo con la facción criminal derrotada su única estadía en ese planeta podría ser tolerada solo bajo órdenes de su jefa y tenía al menos dos días en que ella y su gente no habían tocado el tema.

Ahora que su tarea había sido concluida un poco de prácticas de campo le molestaría. Reconocer algunas regiones de este mundo y poder estar unos días de campo traviesa e interactuar con estos colonos, bien podría servirle para hacer su lugar en el mundo, no como el señor de la guerra que era sino como el padre que estaba buscando ser. Aun cuando esto fuese temporal.

Por ello ahora se encontraba meditando en lo más profundo de uno de los parques ecológicos más acogedores de la colonia. La armonía del medio silvestre alejado de la actividad urbana le había asentado muy bien, tomando en cuenta su naturaleza antinatural. Ahora que tenía tiempo de descansar había pensado en la rotunda noticia que Dawn le había dado en relación a su hija, él aún no había digerido ese dato. Como podría él; un ser prácticamente inhumano engendrar a una pequeña vida que ahora había crecido y seguidos sus pasos como una deidad bélica. Si, había leído sus reportes y hoja de servicio así como los numerosos reportes que había tenido de su hija, desde la niñez a su preparación como Spartan.

Le costó trabajo creerse a si mismo poder ser un buen padre o mejor dicho poder ser un padre, la verdad, es que eso aún le resultaba tan lejano y complejo que simplemente necesitaba ayuda para poder tener éxito en la futura interacción con su hija. Esto sería fácil si pudiese contar con alguien que tenga unas relativamente pocas influencias relacionadas a doctrinas militares y que su idea de un momento de calidad padre-hija no incluyera acuchillar disparar y aplastar enemigos humanos o no.

.

.

A veces el destino es magnánimo.

.

.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a verte… -La voz sutil de una joven le interrumpió en breve momento su meditación. Él le había percibido pero no tuvo necesidad de entrar en guardia, a estas alturas un simple humano no podría hacer nada contra él, y sus sentidos realzados le dirían si trajese consigo una amenaza de nivel considerable. Cosa que no era el caso.

.

.

El goleen de titanio viro en su derecha para percibir visualmente a la nueva intrusa. Se trataba de una joven mujer, no mayor ni menor, a simple vista parecía estar saliendo de sus 20s y era visiblemente hermosa de largo cabello castaño y de relucientes ojos zafiros que radiaban sobre su piel blanquecí. Por un momento pensó quizá en alguna de esta colonas que venía con intenciones de hacer un extraño ritual de saludarlo mirarlo sin parar de un lado a otro y tomarle fotografías a él y a si misma junto a él como si fuese alguna botarga de parque temático. Le costaba entender a los civiles aun cuando él lo fue hace ya vidas atrás.

Sin embargo la chica como tal solo se detuvo a escasos par de metros antes de llegar a la guardabarrera que el Spartan utilizaba como asiento. Ambos se miraron durante un rato, nadie había dicho nada. El nunca mostro gesto reconocible y aun así no era ni intimidante ni curioso más bien neutral; como si esperase algo de parte de aquella visitante.

Fue por el lenguaje corporal que aquella chica entendió que era turno de seguir en esto. Ella sonrió, un gesto de alegría incomparable se dibujó en su bello rostro. Acercándose con su normal caminar se detuvo frente a él. A pesar de su edad tenía un leve comportamiento infantil el cual expreso meneando su cabeza de lado.

.

.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez…jefe. –Ella le llamo por el acrónimo que tanto utilizaban para referirse hacia él. Pero como lo supo. –Sabía que eras tú…mi madre dijo que podía haberme equivocado…que tendría que ser otro Spartan. Pero vi esa marca en tu armadura. Ese número…eras tú. No había duda de eso. –El miro hacia su pecho, su número de serie estaba débilmente presente en aquella armadura envejecida por los años de servicio. –Dijeron que habías desaparecido al final de la guerra. Me sentí mal por ello, pero nunca pensé que volvieses aparecer y que mejor que aquí, en Kalos.

Ante esta sorpresa Ash intento retornar a sus memorias e intentar siquiera ubicar a esta mujer en aquellos recuerdos, esto no era fácil si se tiene en cuenta lo mucho que ha vivido y visto. Aun pese a sus habilidades sobrealzadas no pudo encontrar el rostros de esta mujer entre el muestrario que tenía a la mano. Intento recordar a los soldados con los que batallo y asistió, los superiores que obedeció, doctores y científicos que trabajaron sobre él, gente que conoció tras su mil y un identidades, los civiles que rescato honestamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y fue cuando algo muy lejano le vino con resalto.

Su respiración entrecortada por la carrera de días dentro de la batalla, explosiones y ráfagas de fuego enemigo en derredor, hombres y mujeres con teñida militar o no cayendo a sus pies, un páramo urbano destruido como locación y un fondo apocalíptico mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Un llanto infantil, unas manitas sumamente pequeñas extendiéndose a tocar sus dedos revestidos en metal, la sensación de tomar en brazos un pequeño y minuto bulto. Lagrimas que dieron paso a risas infantiles y una placa de identificación arrancada de su cuello para ser entregada a esas manitas pequeñas y blancas como la nieve.

La imagen murió en su recuerdo al momento de ser llamado por aquella mujer. Con notable resalto el titán se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sacudió ligeramente como intentando sincronizarse a la realidad actual.

.

.

-tal vez no me recuerdes…pero creo que esto te ayude un poco. –de un bolsillo en su falda aquella mujer saco un pequeño presente que ofreció en ambas manos. El aun sentado y perplejo levanto su titánica mano para recibirlo. A pesar de su edad la joven seguía viéndose pequeña en torno a ese dios de guerra que al recibir el presente inclino a verlo con más detalle.

Aquello era una placa de identificación claramente militar incluso aun llevaba la cadenilla que le sujetaba al cuello, el polímero en torno a su primero se veía opaco y viejo pero aun complica su función de evitar sonido alguno y el metal todavía lucia reluciente a pesar de los arañazos y raspones que ya eran notables a simple vista. Sin embargo lo que sobresalió mas y fue la respuesta definitiva; los datos que mencionaba:

.

.

-Spartan Serie II, Jefe Maestro, Ash 117. –Fueron los datos suficientes para comprenderlo. Después de ver aquel artilugio, levanto su vista hacia la mujer que le miraba sonriendo esperando una aprobación.

-Serena…-su voz grave y distorsionada por el casco retumbo proveniente de la armadura, acompañada de un leve levantamiento de hombros. – ¿Eres…tu? –Cuestiono claramente incrédulo.

-Así es jefe…soy yo. –finalmente le confeso con radiante regocijo, y de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarle.

.

.

Aun cuando las placas de metal y la armadura en si no eran del todo cómodas ella rodeo su cuello y froto su mejilla contra la superficie de su hombrera. Un olor a ozono llego a su nariz, resultando algo más ameno a la peste a metal que pensó tendría la armadura. A pesar de los arañazos y raspones las placas tenía una superficie lisa l tacto y de frotamiento cómodo a ellas como si fuesen de cristal o porcelana, y si apretaba un poco más fuerte podía sentir el escudo de energía primero como una pequeña estática presente ante una capa de algo que se sintió como vidrio pero al mismo tiempo gelatina. Aparentemente solo reaccionaba como tal cuando se tocaba más fuerte.

Pese a lo novedoso de la sensación, ella no era ajena a esto, pues no había sido la primera vez que había tocado tan íntimamente al golem que estaba sentado frente a ella. Por su parte Ash comprendió la incógnita situación. Esta joven esta chica había sido una vez una niña pequeña a la que había salvado y protegido por más de 3 días tras líneas enemigas. Eso había sido en plena guerra, 30 años atrás. Era entendible que el tiempo había pasado y que en efecto aquella chiquilla había crecido y se había vuelto una mujer adulta, y sorprendentemente para Ash, ella nunca lo había olvidado. Lamentablemente el sí, y más aún, ella había crecido y cambiado…pero él seguía siendo eso. Lo que era desde mucho antes de que esa mujer siquiera hubiese nacido y ciertamente seguiría siéndolo después que ella se hubiese ido.

El Spartan entro en una ligera depresión cuando recordó a los que le habían dejado y sin poder expresarlo tuvo una ligera caída de hombros que fue notoriamente perceptible a ojos de la rubia que inmediatamente respondió soltando su abrazo.

.

.

-¿Qué pasa Ash…porque estas triste? Él le miro más expectante, como se dio cuenta que estaba triste. Tan simple era. –Cuando trabajas con Ridons tienes que aprender a leer el lenguaje corporal. O saldaras volando fuera del corral. –Ella le respondió con una mirada neutral con claras intenciones de responder a su pregunta.

-Serena…tú…como… ¿Cómo has crecido…? -Dijo mientras sostenía su mano y delineaba el rostro de la chica con sus dedos, que al tacto de la joven se sintieron fríos y rugosos por el uso.

-cumplí años jefe… -Ella le dijo sencillamente. –Pero parece que tú sigues siendo el mismo que cuando te conocí. O al menos tu voz se oye igual. –Ella había visto en esa ocasión su rostro oculto por su casco, y ella pensaba que tal vez algo diferente quizá mas desgastado se vería si retiraba el mismo de su cabeza. –espero que tu no lo hayas hecho jeje –Ella rio por lo bajo.

-Ojala hubiese sido así. –fe su respuesta mientras hacia la invitación a que ella se sentase a su lado. Algo que la joven no dudo en hacer. Acto seguido cuando serena se había sentado sintió que su sombrero fue retirado por el Spartan, antes de que su protesta llegase a sus labios sintió ahora como l mano engentada que había retirado el sombrero revolvía sus cabellos en una especie de gesto infantil. – ¿Era así…o también lo olvide? –un timbre ligeramente divertido se escuchó venir de ese hombre.

-Si…es así…-Ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia su costado y se acunaba contra su cuerpo. Increíble pensar una escena así y más si se sumaba lo que ya sabíamos. –Estoy lista para ir a dormir… -Le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos felizmente. El gigante acorazado solo e envolvió su brazo torpemente y sin nada que poder decir se limitó a asentir.

.

.

Si había alguien en la galaxia que podía ayudarlo a enfrentar lo de su hija, esa persona ahora estaba sentada a su lado. Y puede que también con ello pudiese sentirse menos solo, pues sabía que aún tenía amigos. ¿Qué más quería?

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
